The Next Sorcerer
by Royal Detective
Summary: With Amber next in line for the throne Roland thinks it is time for Cedric to decide who will be his successor as Royal Sorcerer. That said all of the grown-ups gather in Roland's office to see if Cedric's choice is the right one while the children eavesdrop on the conversation outside the door with a disapproving Sofia with them.


**_A/N:_** The first few lines will changing from one room to the other but second before last it will be changing scenes. Enjoy! __

 _ ** The Next Sorcerer**_

"Try to beat that, princess." Cedric said to Sofia with a smirk as he moved his black horse chess piece. The four children had asked the sorcerer if he would teach them to play chess since they had heard him say that the board game would help them be smarter in battle, and considering it might be useful James no doubt voted that they should learn the game saying that it could probably help him coming up with battle tactics lessons at Chivalry Hall in the upcoming school year.

Figuring that it could help her as well Sofia agreed to the idea. Perhaps she might learn some sort of tactic that would help with future her battle against Prisma.

The twins and Calista watched in anticipation as they clung to the table outside on the patio and waited for Sofia to decide her next move but before the purple-clad princess could make her move Baileywick walked out on their game.

"Excuse me for the interruption but I am afraid King Roland needs to talk with you, Cedric,it's important." The steward said with a serious look on his face.

"Did he say why?"

Baileywick shrugged as he closed his eyes and answered. "All he said that it was important. You should know I never pry on what the King has on his mind."

"Why dpn't you stay here and figure out your next move until I get back, Princess Sofia." With that Cedric followed Bailwick inside before she could respond.

"I didn't like the look on Baileywick's face when he came to get Cedric ." James said to the three others once they were alone on the patio. Had Cedric done something wrong, was there some sort of danger their father didn't want to tell so they wouldn't scare them?"

"What do you think your dad wants to talk about to uncle Cedy for?" Calista asked giving Sofia a worried look.

"It's okay Calista, dad probably asked Mr. Cedric for some sort of spell or something. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." The brunette said hugging the girl so the little sorceress wouldn't worry but then again she was worried about the situation as well.

Amber scoffed at that statement. "Didn't you hear Baileywick Sofia, he said it was important and if you don't remember what his facial expression was then allow me to remind you that it wasn't exactly his usual blank look."

"Amber's right Sof, this in not a simple problem."

Not being able to take the tense situation anymore Calista ran out of Sofia's arms and started to look for her uncle!

"CALISTA, WAIT!" Sofia called but it was too late. She then gave her siblings an angry look and ran after the girl which made the twins to follow in pursuit.

When Calista stopped at the corner the three royals were able to meet up with the child as they watched Cedric and Baileywick enter King Roland's office.

When they heard the the door being locked the children knew it right then that they wouldn't be able to bust in and save the sorcerer from whatever the situation was. Putting a hand on Calita's shoulder Sofia decided to try and convince her that things would be okay again. "Why don't we all go back outside and play a game while we wait for your uncle."

"But Uncle Cedy could be in trouble Sofia and if it turns out that they'll be sending him away I want to be there to save him!" Calista sternly stated. "and if my nightmare does happen to be true then it was no doubt that I was getting a warning. the girl whispered to herself but Sofia no doubt heard her.

Calista tip-toed to the the door, pulled out her wand and placed her ear against he door.

"It looks like we won't be able to get her away on the situation, Sofia. We might as well see what the deal is." James said and walked up to join the little girl.

"While listening in on poeple's conversations is not very proper for a princess I am quite curious to what is going on. Besides, daddy should have invited me to this little conversation. It would have been good training as heir to the throne."

Before Sofia stop her sister she raced to the door to join the two at the door which made Sofia join them as well. "This is wrong guys, we should be outside and be playing not spying on people again, right Amber." Sofia said reminding the girl of their previous adventure of saving their mother from cellions and finding out that they were wrong.

"This is different Sofia. I am not making accusations and coming up with stories. Now hush...I think they're about to start the meeting."

Seeing that she wasn't going to get the three of them away from the door the girl joined them in listening and asked Calista to make the door sound proof so the adults couldn't hear them but they could still hear what was going on inside.

* * *

When Cedric sat down in the chair in front of Roland's desk he was surprised that his parents, Cordelia and Queen Miranda had been invited to the conversation as well. Had he done something wrong again and didn't realize it? Whatever it was he was going to prove his innocence!

"So what's so serious that you had to summon my family here?" Cedric asked deciding to break the silence.

"Considering how we have recently learned that Amber is the real heir to the throne and it won't be long until she does take up these tasks I wanted to ask you if you have decided who is going to your successor as royal sorcerer."

So that what this was about. In a way, he was glad he wasn't in trouble again. He didn't think another trip to the dungeon would no doubt anger Sofia and question him what had happened this time.

As for the subject being discussed at hand Cedric had indeed thought about this and considering how his reputation wasn't well received during the early years of his life he figured that would have stopped him to marrying and having an heir. So much for the long legacy he had with his family being royal sorcerers. What was he going to do now, In a way, he hadn't really decided who was going to take over the duty as royal sorcerer and serve Amber.

All of a sudden a voice pulled him out of his train of thoughts. "Cedric, who ever you choose we won't get upset about it. We all will discuss it over and decide if they are right for the job that's why we called your parents here." Miranda said with a gentle voice as not to upset the man.

Hearing that he wasn't going to be yelled at made the sorcerer gain a bit more confidence into discussing the subject at hand. "While I had thought about it over the years I always had come to the point where I had nobody to take over but now I have someone in mind." Cedric said.

"If your supposed candidate is Sofia you need to to think again because she has her own life and may I remind this job has been handed to us through the generations." Goodwyn stated with a disproving Winifred glaring at him.

"I know that and no Sofia wasn't who I was going to suggest. While I have told her that if she wanted to pursue magic as a sorceress I didn't mean by taking after me. We have talked about her future a few times and she says she is unsure of what she'll be doing. My guess is that she'll be doing something similar as to what Duchess Matilda is doing."

Outside the office Sofia couldn't help but feel sad at how she wasn't able to make a decision of what she wanted to do with her life. From what she could gather, all she could see herself doing was traveling the world and helping people. Perhaps if she became a full-fledged protector she would be helping the occupants of Mystic Isles and the Ever Realm and the magic she learned from Cedric and the other teachers would no doubt help her in the future. Perhaps that was what she was meant to do with life while her siblings had their future planned at serving the kingdom.

"Then who is it, Cedric?" Cordelia asked which drew Sofia's attention back on what was going on inside.

"Whoever you choose Cedy it must be somebody you can trust for the job." Winifred finally spoke.

"I have have no doubt in my mind that I do but who I chose is going to shock you." Cedric said warning them of his upcoming answer.

"Who would that be?" Roland asked

"It will be changing tradition a little bit but the person is a family member." After taking a breath Cedric continued. "I have chosen Calista as my successor."

"CALISTA?!"They all asked.

* * *

Outside the door Calista became shocked at the news as well."Great, girls are now going to be ruling the whole castle and the kingdom." James said as he slapped his forehead.

"And what is wrong with that, I sure would like to know, dear brother?" Amber asked with a glare and a pair of hands on her hips. Sofia wasn't as angry like her sister was but was amused at his statement. Calista on the other hand was still too shocked to interact in the outside conversation with her friends.

"Well, what I mean by that is that you may feminine the castle and make girlish holidays." James stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

Hearing this made Amber pull out her fan and slap the boy on the arm with it. "You should have more faith in me, James. While I would add some of my own touches I would leave the castle and the kingdom as it is. Besides, I will rule gracefully like father and still leave you boys with some peace of mind."

"I'm sure Calista will be good at the job,"Sofia stated as she placed a hand on the little girl's shoulder. "Not only that but she'll also be the first girl to be Enchancia's royal sorceress not to mention the youngest. She'll be making Echancia history."

"If your dad and the others accept uncle Cedy's decision." Calista said nervously.

"Calista's right Sofia, throughout the years boys were the only ones given the job in Cedric's family. It has been handed down from father to son which has lead all the way to Cedric." Amber stated with serious look on her face.

"Not only that but if our family's accept this what would the other kingdoms think of this?" James pointed out.

"Have you guys forgotten that I was the first girl to join the the flying derby." Sofia asked. "If everyone could accept a girl into the flying derby they can accept Calista to be Enchancia's first royal sorceress."

"That was in games Sofia this on the other hand is the kingdom's future we all are talking about. We may accept it but others out there might not." Amber reminded her

"Well, if they can't accept it then we shouldn't listen to what they say. People may have a hard time accepting change but maybe they'll get use to it, we'll never know until we try."

"Lets hear what the grown-ups have to say about it." Calista said, reminding them that the conversation wasn't over as she placed her head back up against the wall making the the royal children do the same hearing Cordelia on the other side now.

* * *

"Why would you suggest Calista, Cedy, she's so young no mention...well..." Cordelia asked not being able to finish her sentence.

"Calista may be a girl but don't you think this kingdom could get use to a bit more change. Sofia has no doubt has proven that girls could do the thing boys can do. Besides, she's the only next generation our family." Cedric pointed out.

Silence filled the room as the others thought over this. "Suppose we give Calista this position as the future sorceress, how do you think she'll do, Cordelia?" Roland asked the woman.

" If we can get Calista ahead of her studies and if she trains really hard I have no doubt she'll be a prodigy just like Cedy was when he was young. We just need to have a positive attitude with her..." Cordelia said as she placed a hand on her brother's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"We can't let what happend to me occur with Calista. The last thing we need is for the past to repeat itself and the poeple of Enchancia will really scar her. If that happens we won't be seeing any change in this kingdom." Cedric stated firmly.

When Roland looked at Miranda he saw that she and Baileywick were on board with the decision. He then turned back to the sorcerer family and nodded "Very well, Calista is officially made future royal sorceress and she'll serve under Amber's reign. Until that happens though I want Cedric and Cordelia to see that Calista gets all the training she needs so that she'll be a few years ahead of her studies. Gooodwyn and Winifred may help out as well. If she succeeds then Calista will make history." Roland then turned to steward. "Baileywick, we shall make out a contract to go into the books that both genders under the same family or recommended friend can be made royal sorcerer. The last thing we need is the future generation to be breaking royal laws."

Baileywick bowed"Yes, Your Majesty, I promise the contract will be ready for you tomorrow with the other papers you have to sign."

Excellent,Cedric, tommorrow I want you and Goodwyn to be down here tomorrow and sign the papper with me agreeing to this new law."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Both father and son echoed.

"I guess I can find a way to get use this new law." Goodwyn said as he scratchedhis head.

* * *

Outside in the hallway the children cheered over hearing the news that Calista had been accepted. "I guess you and I are going to need to spend some time together more, huh." Amber said when she had hugged the young girl and had clasped her hands in hers. "Just think, you, James and I will take care of kingdom for years to come and having children ...and-"

"How about you guys just focus on training to be good protectors and rulers first." Sofia interrupted her sister.

"Yeah, just wait Amber, I'll be just as great as uncle Cedy is!" Calista said with determination.

"It's too bad there's not a position for you Sofia, we all could be working together at taking care of this kingdom." James said sadly.

"You never know James, I could be Enchacia's royal ambassador or something and travel the world helping the kingdom making connections with other kingdoms when Amber's too busy to do it herself." Sofia said with a smile.

* * *

That night Calista had walked to the kitchen for a late night snack. Today, her life had completely changed. Not only had she learned that Amber was heir to the throne a few months ago but today she was made future royal sorceress all thanks to her uncle Cedy. Tomorrow, after the king, uncle Cedy and her grandfather signed that contract the new rule would be made official and she would be on the road at following in her uncle's footsteps. It all sounded great.

"Need help?" a famaliar voice asked.

Calista turned around to see her uncle holding a candle with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I can't seem to reach the cookie in the jar." Caalista said as she continued to climb higher to reach the bottem.

Cedric chuckled and picked her to help her reach. "You could have used your wand you know," he said as he saw her pull the cookie out.

"I was too sleepy to remember to use it."

Once the two of them had sat down at the table where the servants ate their lunch Cedric thought it would be a good time to talk about her training.

"Now, that you are the future royal sorceress you are going to have to come visit and get your lessons here when you move back to you castle."

"Wouldn't it just be better if I just live here permanently uncle Cedy,I will be living here in the future."

"Good point, I guess we'll have to talk to your mother about that too." Cedric said with a grin. "So how do you feel about being given the the title "Future Royal Sorceress"?

"Excited but I am a little bit nervous. I know I'll mess up sometimes but..."

"You'll do great Calista, I know it because you have my blood running through your veins. Just think when the time comes you'll be the next one to earn the family wand."

"I won't let you down, Uncle Cedy." Calista said as she jumped into his lap for a hug.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I hope I did well with this and just so you know Calista earning the title as suture sorceress will be in my version of the show. AquaTurqoise did make a reference that Calista would be next in line in her stories too but we'll never know what it will be like in the had to be the longest story I've written in a while! Please review!


End file.
